


aureolin, sunglow, goldenrod

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's waiting for Harry when he returns from the beach, stretched out across the bed and wanting to get him out of his tiny yellow shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aureolin, sunglow, goldenrod

**Author's Note:**

> Because Harry needs to wear yellow shorts all day long. Inspired mainly from this [ pic ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/adc1c4137275f4a199f719443e4d06a6/tumblr_muwyhmPNuv1qkhi6to1_r3_500.png)
> 
> Aureolin, sunglow and goldenrod are all shades of yellow according to wikipedia.

Harry comes back from the beach pink from the sun and still breathing hard, like he sprinted up the five floors instead of taking the lift like a normal person. His hat’s on crooked, sweaty hair sticking out from the rim and curling around his ears in wisps. 

“Have you been just lying here all day?” he asks and Niall finally rolls over, blinking open both eyes at him to watch as he dumps half the crap he disappeared this morning with at the bottom of the bed; a sticky bottle of sun lotion and a tangled clump of earphones, phone and wallet. Niall spreads out across the mattress, sheet slipping down over his hips as he stretches.

“Yeah,” Niall croaks and clears his throat. “It’s been great.”

“Lazy bones,” Harry chastises but he sounds fond and throws the beach ball at him half heartedly, hitting him on the shoulder with a dull, slightly deflated thwack.

“Relaxed bones,” Niall corrects and stretches again, enjoying the way the muscles in his back seize and relax again. He makes a contented sound and when he opens his eyes again Harry’s watching him, trailing his gaze down over Niall’s chest and stopping where the sheet’s pooled around his waist and he has nothing underneath. “See something you like there, Styles?” 

Harry snorts and drops the rest of the stuff he’s got, the towel over his shoulder and his flip flops kicked into the corner. He flops onto the bed, mattress jostling and Niall laughs at the way he wriggles up the bed, close enough that he can place a hand, a heavy weight on the flat of Niall’s stomach and bend in for a kiss.

Niall kisses him back easily, tasting the sticky blackcurrant at the corner of his lips and wonders for a moment if he had an ice lolly at the beach and he can see the way Harry would eat it, lips wrapped tight around the tip and licking the juice off his fingers.

Niall makes a noise, opening his mouth and licking into Harry’s, deepening it and rolling into him more so he gets that this is going somewhere, it’s not just a hello kiss, I’m back from the beach kiss but I want to suck you off kiss.

He can feel Harry’s answering grin, twisting his mouth up at the corners as he kisses him back, a push of lips and then he’s sucking on Niall’s tongue and rubbing against him in a way that makes Niall want to curl his toes already. 

“So,” Harry asks when he breaks away, panting against Niall’s chin as he glances up at him under his eyelashes. “Bored then on your own? Missed me eh?” 

Niall rolls his eyes and Harry’s smirking when he glances down at him again. “The bed was,” he pauses to kiss him again, a quick press of lips before pulling away to blush under Harry’s shit eating grin. “Very empty, yes.” 

“Yes,” Harry crows, laughing into Niall’s mouth before he kisses him again, a hot push of tongue to make Niall breathless before he’s pulling away again. 

“You should’ve came with me then,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss the corner of Niall’s mouth, his chin and then down his jaw. Niall brings his hand up to cradle the side of his face, thumbing over the soft, barely there stubble just above his lip.

“You should’ve stayed in bed,” Niall tells him instead and Harry sucks his thumb into his mouth, licks at the pad of it and suck until his cheeks hollow. “You are terrible,” Niall tells him but he still sounds a bit breathless and Harry just grins at him, pink across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose where he’s forgotten to put sun cream. 

Niall rolls him easily onto his front and Harry makes a noise, low in his throat when he’s able to rotate his hips into the mattress. Niall watches him for a moment before pressing himself up against his side, nuzzling his face into the back of Harry’s neck where he smells of heat and sweat. His hair’s gone soft, wisping out at the ends and Niall presses his lips to his overheated nape, tasting the damp salt of his skin as he licks over the knob at the top of his spine. 

Niall loves his back, the smooth expanse of blank skin that’s gone slightly golden in the sun the past few days, retaining the warmth of outside and glowing under the sharp slice of sunlight that’s managed to find it’s way through the blinds into Niall’s hotel room. He runs his palm down his spine, feeling out the bumps of it and the way it arches under his touch before he throws his leg over it, settling at the base of his back and pushing his hips into him, watching at the smear of wet he leaves behind, a sticky train over the small of Harry’s back.

Harry makes a noise and Niall can’t help grin into the muscle between his shoulder blades, feeling the way it tenses underneath his lips as he nips at it. 

“Get on with it,” Harry mumbles into the pillow and Niall takes in the way his fingers are already gripping at the sheets underneath them, clenching into it as his body tenses. 

“Sssh,” Niall hisses into the dip of his spine to make Harry shiver and hear his answering whine. He kisses down the line of his back, hands splayed over his flank, fingertips edging into the dips of his ribs. He pushes into the spindles of the birdcage, the only hint of ink from this angle and Niall wonders if he’ll ever start here, little pictures for Niall to enjoy as he kisses over his skin. He’s overheating already and Niall noses down, licking over the ridge of his spine and pausing to suck red at a spot on his side, laughing when Harry tells him to fuck off because they normally have a rule about lovebites and Niall loves to break it. It’s unfair in this heat but tomorrow, when Harry’s stuck wearing a t-shirt, he won’t be able to keep his mind off the bruises down his skin. 

He knees down, shuffling down the sheets until he’s spread over his thighs, straining and stronger underneath him, dipping his fingertips into the tight waistband of Harry’s ridiculous shorts, shining yellow in the late afternoon sun. This morning Harry had tried them on, modelling them in front of the mirror when he thought Niall was still asleep and it makes Niall laugh now when he remembers the poses he had pulled. 

“What?” Harry whines from up the bed, worried he’s missing a joke and Niall ignores him, stores away the memory for later when he can tease him properly about it, preferably in the company of the rest of them just to watch the way he’ll blush and squirm. 

He runs his lips across the thick elastic, licking underneath the edge before he starts to pull them down, inch by inch over the little round of Harry’s bum. Harry tenses and then hitches his hips up, fighting against Niall’s straddle to get them off. Niall snorts into the dimples at the bottom of his back, nipping with his teeth there before shuffling back up, sitting on the round of Harry’s bum as he kicks them off properly, sand flying everywhere. 

“You’re so annoying,” Harry complains when Niall sits back down, putting all his weight on his hips so Harry’s front is pushed against the mattress, dick trapped awkwardly at his stomach. Harry wriggles, half arching his back when Niall locks his knees into his sides, squeezing the jut of his kneecaps into the firm muscle of his flank.

“You love it,” Niall tells him, shuffling down so he can push his dick into the cleft of Harry’s arse, a smear of wet catching on his hole as Niall moves. It’s half unintentional but Harry answers with a loud gasp, a hand flying back to grip at Niall’s knee and keep him there. 

“Like that,” Harry groans, pushing his face to the side and Niall can see the way he looks slightly dazed, blinking fast against the pillow, lips opening to mouth at the material. 

“Bossy,” Niall chastises but grinds his dick into the space between Harry’s arse cheeks and when Harry groans out again, shoulders hitching as he keeps his breath in check, Niall groans along with him, loud in the otherwise silent room. Niall shuffles further down, pushing a knee between Harry’s legs and dragging his palms slowly down his cheeks, thumbs dipping into the soft cleft between them and dragging him apart so he can see the pink of his rim, wrenching another gasp out of Harry.

He shifts down the bed, kicking all of Harry’s crap off the end, yellow shorts landing on the floor and spreads him open, pushing a knee further up the bed so he can lie between his legs and easily get his mouth on him. 

“You good?” Niall asks into the muscle of his thigh, not needing to elaborate on when he means and when Harry jerks his calf up to kick the back of Niall’s thigh it’s gritty with sand. 

“Been at the beach,” Harry says somewhat breathlessly and Niall loves that he gets like this sometimes. Breathless and incoherent, with the anticipation of being spread open. “This morning, showered but yeah. If you want, y’know -”

Niall cuts him off with a bite to the bum, just where his thigh ends and his skin goes back to pale pink with a resolute tan line. He noses round, licking over the soft, sensitive skin of the inside of his thigh and then up to where he’s got a tiny smiley face tattooed on his arse. He presses his thumb into the tattoo, dimpling the flesh of Harry’s arse before scraping his teeth across it, feather light and making Harry shift his hips against the bed. Harry laughs, choked at the back of his throat, knows what he’s doing because Niall’s still the only one who knows this exists and loves it. 

Harry rolls his hips again and Niall ducks in, pokes his tongue down between his arse cheeks and finally flickers it over his rim. Harry gasps and rears up, arse wiggling back into Niall’s chin and Niall can‘t help a bark of laughter, breath washing over him to make him shiver again. 

“Fuck.” Niall can hear him swear softly up near the top of the bed and Niall gives in, presses the heel of his hand against his own dick to alleviate some of the pressure pooling in his gut as he laps over him, tasting the sea and sweat and skin. He points his tongue, presses up against the pucker of him, meeting wetly against the pressure there and Harry wiggles against him, a hand coming down suddenly to keep him there, fingers strong in Niall’s hair, twisting and tugging gently. 

Niall purses his lips, sucks across his skin and flattens his tongue, pulling down to lap at Harry balls, heavy and tight against the bed. Harry groans out his name above him and it sounds far away over the roar of blood in Niall’s ears. He squeezes around himself before he lifts his hand, skims it across the flushing skin of Harry’s arse until he can hold him open, licking up where he brushes his thumb over Harry’s hole. 

Harry moans out again and Niall can feel the way his thigh quivers underneath his hand, the way they tense as Harry pushes up onto his knees, getting himself closer to Niall’s mouth where he sucks around his rim, opening him up slowly on his hot tongue. 

Harry’s half blubbering on up the bed and Niall likes the way his name sounds, breathless around each time Harry says it. So he points his tongue every time he hears it until he can push it easily into the tight circle of heat, tugging on his rim with his thumb and pushing it in too. 

He pushes his hand between Harry’s legs, finding the hot shape of him, hanging heavy and thick between his legs and Niall hardly circles his fist around him, feeling the way he’s already wet and leaking before Harry’s dick kicks in his hand and his own hand tightens in Niall’s hair. He clenches down on Niall’s tongue, choking around a loud moan and he’s coming before Niall can even give him a proper wank. 

“For fucks sake Harry!” Niall groans into his arse, pulling away after a final lap over him out of badness, just to see him squirm at the sensitivity of it. He runs his thumb over the underside of his dick and Harry whines, clamping his legs around Niall’s wrist awkwardly and Niall giggles into the curve of his arse, biting at he flesh of his bum again. 

“Sorry,” Harry mutters when he‘s caught his breath, relaxing enough to pull his legs apart again. Niall grins at him and brings his hand up to Harry’s calf to pull it out of the way so he can roll onto his back and allow Niall to settle down on top of him gently. 

“I had plans,” Niall sighs, resting down against him. Harry winces as Niall rocks into him, still hard and aching against where Harry’s going soft. “Plans that involved nice, wet lube and me coming too.” 

“Sorry,” Harry apologises again but his face has relaxed out, eyes warm and droopy the way he always gets after he’s come, tired and sleepy and clingy. “We can still fuck, go for it, whatever you want.” Niall snorts at how low Harry’s voice is going, already half asleep so he kisses him, Harry grunting into it and pushing him away a moment later. 

“You’re so gross,” he moans but Niall doesn’t miss the way he licks over his lips, tasting himself on them. 

“Wanted to kiss you,” Niall mutters softly and sits up, arching his back when Harry finally reaches down to touch him, fingers clumsy against his hip before they tangle around his dick, both thumbs going up to push below the crown where he’s wet and slippery. “Shit, Harry.”

Harry grins at him and Niall prefers it this way, where he can see the way Harry’s gone soft around the edges of his eyes and the way he licks across his lips again, glossing them up pink. He twists his hands, one slipping down to cup around Niall’s balls and Niall flexes on his knees, thighs burning where they’re spread out over Harry’s hips, feeling the way sweat is gathering between them and down the back of his neck. 

Harry thumbs over his slit, mouth opening as he trails his eyes down over him and Niall shivers at the look he’s giving him. It pools in his gut, the way Harry’s watching him and he stretches up, letting the shiver roll down his spine before he gives into it, a hot pulse of it in his belly before it’s tight behind his pelvis and rocking out through his dick. He lets out a breath, punching it out of his lungs as his stomach squeezes with the pulses, mind going blank for a moment with the pleasure of it. 

And when he opens his eyes Harry’s got one hand clenched in his own, steadying him with a tangle of fingers and the other is loosely cupped around him where he’s still flushed red. Niall drags his eyes upwards, catching where he’s spattered up his chest as far as his collarbone, thick drops of white pearly against the wings of his birds. 

Harry laughs when he reaches his face and Niall finds it somewhere amongst the buzzing in his skin and fuzz in his head to smile dopily back. 

“As good as your plan?” Harry asks and opens his arm, creating a space for Niall to fall in beside him. He wriggles in as close as he can, pushing a knee between his thighs so he won’t roll away and winds an arm around him even though they‘re both sweaty and hot.

“Hmm,” Niall murmurs against him. “Productive day in bed.”

Harry snorts and curls into him and when Niall kisses the side of his jaw he tastes of salt and sea and sun.


End file.
